The 17th Ward
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Mayu Hyata is a 18-year-old ghoul, living with her adopted little sister, Aki Ino, who is 16-year-old human, as they try to stay hidden. Thing start getting worse when the Doves and other ghouls activity rise in their ward. - T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

An alarm wakes Mayu up, causing her to jump and turn it off. She was panting, she couldn't catch her breath back. She woke from a nightmare.

"Mayu!" a female voice yells.

Mayu sighs as she gets up. Then Aki runs in. She has short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm okay Aki." Mayu assures her.

"Lies, it's that nightmare again, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes." Aki says.

Mayu sighs as she got up, brushing her long dark red hair off her face.

"I haven't seen and Doves in this ward, you will are safe." Aki tells Mayu who chuckles.

"I'm a ghoul Aki, I will never be safe." Mayu tells her.

Aki sighs.

"No matter what, we stay together." Aki tells her. "Plus with all the drama in the 20th ward and 11th ward, we are safe." Aki explains.

"For now." Mayu whispers walking off.

"Mayu Hyata!" Aki shouts as she chase after her.

Aki jumps on Mayu's back and Mayu looks at her shock.

"Aki, come on." Mayu whines.

"I won't let go." Aki said.

"You are acting like a ten year old, not a 16 year old." Mayu said.

"And you act like your age. You're 18, yet sometimes you act very childish and sometimes double your age." Aki explains.

Mayu sighs.

"Sometimes I act double is because I'm the oldest in this house, have to work to make sure you stay at school and get food for you." Mayu explains.

Aki lets her go.

"Sorry." Aki whispers.

Mayu turns around.

"Don't you dare think I regret taking you in, I don't." Mayu tells her.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for you." Aki whispers.

"Come on, we better get to school." Mayu said and Aki smiles.

"So you're coming." Aki said.

"Yeah, Seiko would kill me if I didn't." Mayu says.

"Like Seiko can kill you." Aki said.

Mayu chuckles.

"Plus it is my last year. Don't know if I will go to university or not." Maya admits as they walk into the small kitchen area.

Mayu grabs a canned coffee and opens it.

"It sucks." Aki says.

"Hurry up and have breakfast." Mayu tells her walking off.

She walks into the living area, turning the TV on.

"Anything good!" Aki shouts.

"No, just more crap on the 11th ward and 20th ward!" Mayu shouts, turning the TV off and leans back. 'No use listening to that crap.' Mayu thinks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Mayu sighed.

"Don't take too long making breakfast!" Mayu shouts as she gets up.

She walks to her bedroom. She sits her coffee down, then grabs her clothes and yawns. She quickly get dress. No use mucking around. They have to catch a train to school. Mayu grabs her coffee, then her school bag and walks out to see Aki trying to fix her uniform.

"Aki." Mayu says walking over and takes over.

"I'm sorry." Aki whispers.

"It's okay. We have to go soon so hurry up and grab lunch." Mayu explains.

"Good thing I made lunch last night." Aki says smiling.

Mayu finishes fixing Aki's uniform and Aki runs off. Mayu sighs as she walks to the door, grabbing her keys, then looks back. She lives in a small two-bedroom apartment. The building itself is pretty rundown but it is dirt cheap. Aki runs over, then puts her shoes on and runs out. Mayu puts her shoes on, then walks out and locks the door.

"Mayu." Aki says, looking down the corridor.

Mayu saw a man in a black suit, carrying a metal case. CCG. He has short messy brown hair and blue eyes. He walks up to the pair and Aki walks behind Mayu.

"Excuse me, may I have a moment." he asks.

"We have school so make it quick." Mayu replies.

"I am looking for Mrs Yuri Kato." he said.

"Three doors down, but I saw her leave two days ago and never came back." Mayu replies, then sighs.

This wasn't good.

"This way." Mayu says walking off.

The investigator follows Mayu while Aki stayed in front of the their apartment. Mayu stops in front of Yuri's apartment, then looks at the investigator.

"Is this it?" he asks.

"Yeah, I have a key so you don't have to kick it down." Mayu says, pulling out her keys and unlocks the door.

She pushes it open and walks back.

"Thank you, you may go." he tells Mayu as he walks in.

"Can I get your name?" Mayu asks.

"Shinozaki, Naoko Shinozaki." he replies.

"Thank you, Mr Shinozaki." Mayu says. "My name is Hyata." Mayu whispers, then runs off.

She runs back to Aki, then the pair heads off.

"Is Grandma Yuri in trouble?" Aki asks.

"She is a ghoul after all, so I say yes." Mayu replies softly. "Come on, we are going to miss the train if we don't hurry." Mayu says.

Aki sighs as they head to the train station. They saw a few cars parked and more investigator. Mayu yawns as they head to the train station.

"That was too close. They creep me out." Aki admits softly.

"You know there has been a range of killing lately." Mayu says.

"Yuki." Aki whispers.

Mayu sighs.

"Maybe, I don't know but where I work is the hot spot." Mayu says.

"That's why you never like it when I stay with you when you work." Aki says.

Mayu nods.

"And I work tonight, remember." Mayu says.

"I remember, see. I have my overnight bag." Aki says, showing Mayu the bag.

Mayu smiles.

"Good and thank Rika again for me." Mayu says, then yawns.

"I will, now come on." Aki says as she runs off.

Mayu smiles as she chase after her.

"Come on Mayu!" Aki shouts.

They made it to the train station as their train pulls up. They run on and sit down.

"Oh, forgot to ask, did you get that investigator's name?" Aki asks softly.

"Shinozaki Naoko." Mayu replies.

"Here I thought you missed the train." a male says.

The pair walks over as a male student walks over. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"Nishi Yoshito." Mayu says.

"Ouch, what did I do this time?" Yoshito asks.

"I don't know, what did you do?" Mayu asks.

"Nothing, I swear." Yoshito replies.

"Good." Aki says.

Yoshito smiles.

"Hey, did you hear? Last night they found a body of a young male. They believe it was a ghoul." Yoshito explains.

Mayu sighs as she looks out the window.

'Another body huh.' Mayu thinks.

"Mayu." Aki says worried.

"I'm fine." Mayu assures her. 'Things are getting too hot here. I might have to get Aki to agree on moving soon.' Mayu thinks, sighs as she looks at Aki.

"Thinking about work?" Aki asks.

Mayu sighs.

"I am now." Mayu whispers.

Aki giggles.

"Wait, you shouldn't work tonight. There have been ghouls sighting around where you work." Yoshito tells Mayu.

"Bills won't stop because of that. I have to risk it. Aki is staying with Rika." Mayu explains.

Yoshito sighs as he looks a Mayu worried.

"Don't give me that look. We are low on food and I am almost out of coffee." Mayu tells him.

"Still, can't you find anywhere else to work?" Yoshito asks.

"Looked, no luck." Mayu replies. "I did try but I am happy here. Once the ghouls leave." Mayu admits.

"When do you work?" Yoshito asks.

"Four to ten, I leave at two to get there in time and change." Mayu replies. "It's a good shift, getting a lot more lately too." Mayu adds.

"And you wonder why." Yoshito says.

Mayu smiles.

"I won't let those ghouls scare me." Mayu tells him.

Aki giggles.

"You just behave tonight." Mayu tells Aki who nods.

"I will, you know I will." Aki says.

Mayu smiles.

"This is so cute." Yoshito says.

Aki hits him.

"Sorry." Yoshito apologies.

Mayu smiles as she leans back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayu, Aki and Yoshito made it to school. Mayu yawns as a young student runs over, causing the trio to stop. She has long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Rika." Aki greets.

Rika smiles.

"Hey Aki, Mayu." Rika greets.

"I'll see you at the home room." Yoshito says walking off.

"Listen Rika, thank you mum again for me, for having Aki over. I know it is a school night, I just don't want her to be home alone in my neighborhood." Mayu says.

"I will. My parents are worried about you two. It is such a bad area." Rika says.

"It is, but it is cheap." Mayu says.

Rika sighs.

"But still, it's scary there." Rika whispers.

"Don't worry Rika, we can handle ourselves." Aki tells her.

"I better go, I got a feeling I am in trouble." Mayu says walking off.

"Mayu!" Mayu heard a voice call out.

She stops as someone jumps on her back. She looks back to see Seiko, a close friend. She has long dark red hair and brown eyes. Mayu smiles.

"Seiko, thought you were already here." Mayu says as Seiko gets off her back.

Then Seok quickly walks in front of her.

"Nope, running late but it is good to see you here." Seiko says as the pair started walking inside.

"Not like you." Mayu says as they change their shoes and head to their home room.

"Mum is so paranoid with all the ghouls in the area. She heard a group has moved to the this ward. She is already talking about moving." Seiko explains.

"And go where? Ghouls are everywhere." Mayu says.

Seiko sighs.

"Yeah, they are which is scary." Seiko says.

Mayu sighs. They walk into their room to see Yoshito with Mafuya. He has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Morning." Seiko greets as she walks to her desk.

Mayu walks to hers, sitting down.

"Right, morning." Yoshito greets.

"Morning Mayu." Mafuya says.

Mayu smiles.

"Morning." Mayu whispers.

"So Mayu, are you working tonight?" Seiko asks.

"I am, I work four to ten, leaving at two to make sure I get there." Mayu replies.

Seiko and Mafuya looks at her shock and Yoshito sighs.

"No, it is way too dangerous." Seiko tells her as she walks over.

Seok slams her hand on Mayu's desk.

"What about food, bills, they aren't going to pay for themselves. We are running low on food and the rent is coming up." Mayu explains.

Seiko sighs.

"You don't have to worry about any of that because you all still have your family, parents." Mayu adds softly.

"Mayu." Mafuya whispers.

Mayu sighs as she looks out the window. Joys of sitting by the window.

"There has to be something we can do." Seiko says.

"There is nothing." Yoshito says.

"My parents wish they could help, but we are tight with money." Mafuya says

"I can handle this. It is my job to look after Aki. I will work something out. I always do." Mayu says, looking at her friends. "Even if I have to look for another job or talk to my boss, Hinasaki, and maybe get more hours but that means I have to cut my school time down." Mayu explains.

"That isn't fair!" Seiko shouts.

Mayu looks at her worried.

"Why, why is this happening to you two?" Seiko asks and Mayu sighs.

"It doesn't matter why, we just have to keep going with what we got." Mayu says

Seiko sighs. Maya pulls out a canned coffee and opens it. It's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two o'clock, Mayu was heading off to work. She knows the headmaster well and he helps her a lot. Mayu yawns as she heads to the train station. She was at a small convenience store. The area she works may be bad, but they get a lot of customers, even at night. She has notices a few ghouls dropping in to buy some coffee. Once on the train, Mayu looks out the window and sighs. This was hell.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Maya heard a young girl cry.

She looks over to see the child with her mother who looked at Mayu. Mayu quickly looked away.

'Damn train rides.' Mayu thinks, then sighs as the train stops.

She gets off. She heads to work, she was early. It was almost 3:30. She walks in to see her boss, Hinasaki, with another worker.

"Oh Mayu, you are here." Hinasaki greets.

"Mr Hinasaki, Suzuki." Mayu greets, then looks at the other worker.

"Hey Hyata and I told you, you can call me by my first name." she greets.

Mayu smiles.

"Right, sorry Sakura." Mayu said smiling.

Sakura chuckles.

"It's okay Mayu." Sakura says.

"I'll get change and get ready to work." Mayu says walking off.

Mayu has been working with Sakura for two years now and they are close. Sakura of course doesn't know she is a ghoul, she is a human after all and would tell the Doves. Mayu walks to the toilets to change, then puts her bag in her locker and signs in. Then Hinasaki walks over.

"Why I remember, could you stay back till one in the morning? I know it is three hours overtime but you will be paid for it." Hinasaki asks.

"Of course, I need the money." Mayu replies.

"Rent coming up?" Hinasaki asks.

"Yeah and we are running low on stuff." Mayu replies.

"I see." Hinasaki whispers.

"Well I better get to work." Mayu says.

"Yes, we have new stock so take care of that." Hinasaki tells Mayu who nods as she starts working.

As the night came in, they had a few customers, a lot being students heading home. Mayu was working on the floor when Sakura walks over.

"So how are you going?" Sakura asks.

"Alright, rent is coming up though." Mayu replies.

"It's so sad you have to work to support yourself and Aki." Sakura says.

Mayu sighs.

"What can I do, we have no other family and Aki needs me. I'm all she has." Mayu says.

"Still." Sakura whispers.

They then heard a ding and Sakura walks off.

"Welcome." Mayu heard her greet.

Mayu sighs as she finishes up and stands up, then goes into shock to see Naoko.

"Mr Shinozaki." Mayu greets.

"Why are you here?" Naoko asks.

"Working, Aki and I live alone so it is up to me to pay the bills and buy food." Mayu replies.

"Just the two of you, in that area." Naoko says shock.

Mayu nods.

"My parents died when I was little and five years ago, Aki's family were killed. I found her and took her in. She had nowhere to go." Mayu explains as she walks behind the counter.

She sits the few things she had down.

"I see, did you know Yuri Kato is a ghoul?" Naoko asks.

"I had a feeling, but she never hurt or threaten us so I didn't care. As long as she stayed away from Aki, I was fine." Mayu replies.

"Be careful next time." Naoko warns Mayu who nods.

'This is bad, really bad.' Mayu thinks, grabbing a few things. "I better get back to work, my break is soon. Thank you for the warning." Mayu says walking off to finish checking the stock.

She then looks at Naoko who buys a few canned coffee.

'I'm doomed.' Mayu thinks as she kneels down.

She then sighs. She checks the last few items on the shelf as Naoko walks over.

"When do you finish?" Naoko asks.

Mayu looks at him shock.

"One, I don't finish till one o'clock." Mayu replies.

"That's late, be careful." Naoko tells her, then walks out.

Mayu sighs with relief as she went back to work. Sakura runs over.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks worried.

"Yeah, he creeps me out." Mayu replies.

"Who was this Yuri Kato he was talking about?" Sakura asks.

"She lives a few doors down in my apartment building." Mayu replies.

Sakura looks at her shock.

"No way! You lived near a ghoul." Sakura says.

"Turns out that way." Mayu admits. "Now get to work." Mayu tells her.

Sakura walks off. Mayu sighs.

'How did Kato get caught. She was always careful. This is bad. If they can find her, I'm am sure to be next. I have to leave the 17th wards.' Maya thinks, sighs as she got up.

"Okay Mayu, break time!" Sakura shouts.

Mayu nods as she heads to the back. She walks to her locker and grabs a canned coffee she brought earlier. She then sits at the small kitchen area and sighs. Then Hinasaki walks over.

"How are you Hyata?" Hinasaki asks.

"I'm fine." Mayu replies. "A little tired." Mayu admits.

"Sorry to ask you to stay so late. I know you had school today and tomorrow, but a lot of workers won't work at night." Hinasaki explains.

"It's okay, more work for me, more money and it makes me look better." Mayu says.

Hinasaki chuckles.

"That's why I like about you kid, you don't let those ghouls scare you." Hinasaki says

"The bills and that won't stop coming in because of the ghouls." Mayu says.

"True." Hinasaki whispers. "Take care okay." Hinasaki tells Mayu who nods.

Hinasaki then walks off and Mayu sighs. She has a couple hours left. Mayu takes a deep breath. The rest of the night went past slowly. At one, she signs out with Sakura and they head out. Mayu has a canned coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee." Mayu says.

"Anytime." Sakura says as a car pulls up. "Ren!" Sakura shouts, getting in the back seat of the car.

Sakura then looks at Mayu.

"Do you need a lift?" Sakura asks.

"No, I'm fine. Take care." Mayu says walking off.

She hears the car drives off. Mayu sighs. She then stops and sighs. A ghoul was around. She can smell them.

"Kato." Mayu whispers, then runs off.

She just wanted to get home. She runs down an alley and stop, seeing a woman being attacked by a male ghoul.

"Stop!" the woman screams.

"Oi, back off!" Mayu shouts, running over.

She punch the ghoul who took a few steps back. Mayu then grabs the woman's hand and runs off, dragging her along. Mayu saw the end of the alley and smiles, then goes into shock to see Naoko. Mayu runs behind him, pulling the woman behind her and watch Naoko fight the ghoul.

"Oh thank goodness, a ghoul investigator." the woman says.

Naoko kills the ghoul, then walks up to Mayu who looks away. A few more investigators run over.

"Did you get it?" one asks.

"Yeah, take care of it." Naoko tells them. "You two with me." Naoko tells Mayu and the woman, then walks off.

Mayu lets the woman's hand go and follows. The woman was close behind.

"Um, thank you. You two saved me." the woman said.

"What's your name?" Naoko asks.

"Kizami, Mei Kizami." Mei replies.

"Hyata Mayu." Mayu introduces.

"Hyata, thank you and you too, mister." Mei says.

"Shinozaki." Naoko says.

Mei smiles.

"Kizami, how are you getting home?" Naoko asks.

"My boyfriend is coming. I was attacked while waiting." Mei replies as they stop.

"We will wait then." Naoko assures her.

Mayu sighs.

"And you Hyata?" Naoko asks.

"Walking." Mayu replies.

"At this hour." Mei says.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." Mayu tells them. "Look after Kizami." Mayu tells Naoko asks she walks off.

"Don't walk off!" Naoko shouts.

Mayu sighs. She didn't stop. She has a lot of ground to cover. She heads down a dark alley and sighs. Something was off. She was then grabbed and slammed against the wall. She goes into shock to see it was Yuri Kato. She has long grey hair and pale blue eyes.

"Kato." Mayu whispers.

"You told the Doves about me, didn't you?" Yuri asks, activating her kakugan.

Mayu looks at her shock.

"It wasn't mean, I swear. I had no idea you were in trouble till this morning when an investigator came looking for you." Mayu replies.

"Lies!" Yuri shouts. "I should have killed you and that Aki kid." Yuri says, wrapping her hand around Mayu's neck.

Mayu goes into shock.

"Well it is never too late, I'll start with you." Yuri said.

"Wait, stop!" Mayu shouts, then gasp as Yuri tighten her grip.

Mayu closes her eyes. She has to fight back. She has to. She then goes into shock as she was dropped and she starts coughing as she opens her eyes to see Yuri's body on the ground.

"What he hell do you think you are doing!" she heard Naoko shout.

Mayu looks at him shock. He followed her. Naoko sighs as two investigators runs over.

"Oh you found her." one said.

"Yeah, call it in." Naoko said, then helps Mayu up.

After a while, more investigators showed up and questioned Mayu. All Mayu said is she was neighbours with Yuri and Yuri believed she called the CCG on her. Mayu sighs, she was sitting alone. Then Naoko walks over and throws a canned coffee to her. Mayu catches it.

"Hope you like it." Naoko said opening his coffee.

"I do, thanks." Mayu says opening hers and takes a sip.

"Why did you walk off?" Naoko asks.

"I just wanted to get home. I thought if I hurry and get to bed, I could go to school tomorrow but now I won't even bother." Mayu replies.

"I see." Naoko whispers.

Mayu sighs.

"Thank you, for saving me." Mayu whispers.

"It's okay, doing my job." Naoko assures her.

Mayu sighs, taking another sip.

"I just want to go home." Mayu whispers.

"I know, I'm taking you home in a second." Naoko tells her.

Mayu looks at him.

"Wait here." Naoko says walking off.

Mayu sighs.

'Getting a lift home with a man that could easily kill me if he finds out what I am.' Mayu thinks.

She then sighs as she takes another sip of her coffee. It's too early for this. Naoko walks back and Mayu looks at him.

"Come on." Naoko tells her, walking off.

Mayu follows him.

"I'm sure I will be fine going home alone." Mayu says.

"There are still a few ghouls in the area. It isn't safe." Naoko tells her.

Mayu sighs.

"Right." Mayu whispers as they came to a car.

"In." Naoko tells her.

Mayu takes a deep breath as she gets in and Naoko gets in. They head off and Mayu sighs. She was so tired.

"Why did Yuri Kato think you turned her in to us?" Naoko asks.

Mayu sighs.

"I... I knew this whole time she was a ghoul and didn't say anything." Mayu replies.

Naoko looks at her shock.

"I thought, if I stayed quiet, she couldn't hurt Aki." Mayu tells him.

"I see." Naoko whispers.

"Aki lost her family to ghouls, I have to protect her. I am all she has and she is all I have." Mayu admits.

Naoko sighs. No one spoke the rest of the way back. Maya got out and heads to her room. Naoko follows her. Mayu unlocks her apartment door and walks in, kicking her shoes off and yawns.

"Will you be okay alone?" Naoko asks.

"Yeah, I will be now." Mayu replies, looking at Naoko who nods.

"Right, goodnight." Naoko says.

"Goodnight." Mayu says.

Naoko walks off. Mayu closes the door and locks it, then sighs with relief.

'Worse night ever.' Mayu thinks as she turns her back to the door.

She leans against it and slowly slides down. This was hell.

'One wrong move and I am dead, like with Kato and that other ghoul.' Mayu thinks, closing her eyes. 'And who knows what will happen to Aki. I have to keep her safe, not matter what the cost it.' Maya tells herself.

She has no choice. Aki always comes first. She is human after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayu wakes up her alarm and moans as she turns it off. She wasn't in the mood to get up. It was still too early for her. She then heard her phone ring and moans as she sits up and looks at the time. It was seven in the morning. She grabs her phone to see it was Aki. Mayu yawns as she answers it.

"Hello Aki." Mayu whispers.

 _"Are you okay? I saw on the news two ghouls were killed last night?" Aki asks worried._

"I'm fine, but I was there. That investigator, Shinozaki, kinda saved me." Mayu replies, then yawns.

 _"What happened?" Aki asks._

"I stayed back till one instead of leaving at ten. On my home, I found a woman being attacked my a ghoul. I grabbed her and ran when I ran into Shinozaki. After he took care of that with a few other investigators, I left. I ran into Kato, she was mad. She blames me for calling the investigators onto her. She attacked me, said she was going to kill me then go after you. Before I could act, once again, Shinozaki saved me. Of course I was in trouble for walking off, but then again if he finds out I am a ghoul, he will kill me." Mayu explains.

 _"Are you coming to school?" Aki asks._

"No, I'll be at the train station to pick you up at six. I assume you would want to stay back with the art club today." Mayu says.

 _"I do, I love my club." Aki says._

"Alright, you better get ready for school young lady." Mayu tells her.

 _"Okay, see you tonight." Aki says._

"You will." Mayu said, than hangs up.

She sighs as she lies down. She then heard a loud knock on her door. Mayu sighs in frustration as she got up and heads to the door as the person kept knocking.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Mayu shouts, then opens the door to see Naoko.

Mayu looks at him shock.

"Shinozaki sir, why are you here?" Mayu asks.

"We need to talk." Naoko tells her.

Mayu clings to the bottom of her nightgown.

"Talk, about what?" Mayu asks.

"Last night." Naoko replies.

Mayu walks back. Naoko walks in and closes the door.

"Why are you scared of me?" Naoko asks.

"It's not you… it's just…" Mayu whispers and sighs. "I have been betrayed before so I told myself to protect Aki and myself, I would never ever trust again. I don't like how close you are trying to get." Mayu explains.

Naoko looks at her shock.

"You adults would never understand!" Mayu shouts.

"I see." Naoko whispers.

"If that is all, you may leave. I have a lot to do today." Mayu tells him as she goes to walk off.

"What are you hiding?" Naoko asks.

Mayu stops, then looks at him.

"A lot of things, no way would I tell a stranger anything. At the moment what I will tell you is this. I am a 18 years old high school student, trying to make a living and look after my adopted 16 years old little sister. I may have to drop out of school, destroy my future so Aki and I can survive in this hell of a city." Mayu explains.

Naoko looks at her shock.

"Now get out of my house!" Mayu shouts.

"As you wish." Naoko says as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

Mayu sighs.

'This is bad, really bad. What do I do?' Mayu asks herself as she walks into her room.

She quickly gets dress.

'Do I leave? If I do, Aki will have to change schools. She loves it here. I can't leave her on her own, she won't make it. I can't ask anyone to take her in, that is asking for too much and no one could do it. What do I do? If I risk staying here, I will be found out and killed. And who knows what will happen to Aki.' Mayu explains in her head, then sighs.

She was scared. She grabs a black shoulder bag, then grabs her wallet, keys and phone, then heads off. As she heads out into the street, she saw Naoko by his car, on the phone. He looks at her and Mayu runs off. She has a few things to do today. She has to get money out to pay rent and buy more food for Aki and coffee for herself. She has no time to rest. She smiles as she came to her café and walks in and orders her coffee.

"Welcome." a worker greets.

Mayu smiles.

"What can I get you?" the worker asks.

"Just a espresso please." Mayu replies.

The workers nods.

"Of course, it won't be too long." the workers says.

Mayu nods as she pays, then walks to the side to wait. Early rush is always the worse. She then saw more ghouls' investigators sitting at a table. They looked at her, then at each other. Mayu kept her eyes at the counter while she waits for her coffee, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. It was too risky. Once she gets her coffee, she heads off to get money out for rent. Her landlord only accepts cash. A little old school and risky. Mayu yawns, then in the corner of her eyes saw the investigators from the café following her.

'Shit, this doesn't look good.' Mayu thinks. 'Act normal, get rent money, get food and coffee, get home.' Mayu tells herself.

She stops at the ATM to get her money out, sitting her coffee between her legs. Once she gets the money out, she grabs her coffee and heads off. Her phone then starts ringing. She grabs it to see it was Seiko. Mayu sighs as she answers it.

"Hey Seiko, what's up?" Mayu asks.

 _"I was just watching the news when I saw two ghouls were killed last night, near where you work? Where you there? Are you okay?" Seiko asks._

"I'm fine Seiko." Mayu replies as she stops at the lights. "Before you ask, I won't be at school today." Mayu tells her.

 _"I gathered that. Aki said you worked till one. I thought you said it was four to ten." Seiko said._

"It was, but Hinasaki needed me to stay back so I did. I get paid so I felt like I had to take it." Mayu replies as the lights change.

She starts to cross.

"Don't worry about it Seiko." Mayu tells her.

 _"Worry, you work a shit job, getting shit money, working in a shit area and living in a shit area too." Seiko says._

"Wow, didn't think you could fit the word shit that many times in one sentence." Mayu admits.

Seiko chuckles.

 _"It's true though." Seiko says._

"I know." Mayu whispers, then sighs. "What can I do Seiko? Aki needs me to do this. It may be all shit, but I have to play the adult. I have to work. I need the money to pay for food and rent." Mayu explains.

 _"I know." Seiko whispers, then sighs. "I wish I could do more." Seiko admits._

"I know you do Seiko. I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Mayu says.

 _"You damn straight you are." Seiko says. "I better go, I'll get you notes from classes today and make sure Mafuya does the same." Seiko tells Mayu._

"Thanks, I'll be at school at six to pick up Aki so I can get them then, if you are around." Mayu explains.

 _"Oh good idea. I'll see you then." Seiko says. "Bye!" Seiko shouts._

"Bye Seiko." Mayu says, then hangs up.

Mayu yawns. She puts her phone away and takes a sip of her coffee.

'I'll get the shopping done quickly and get home to clean up.' Mayu thinks.

She could see the investigators following her. Mayu finishes her coffee and smiles as she throws her rubbish in a bin. She needed that. She made it to her work to buy some stuff for home. As she walks in, she was greeted by Hinasaki.

"Good morning Mayu." Hinasaki greets.

"Morning." Mayu said, then grabs a basket.

She grabs what she needed. She will do a big shop tomorrow. She just needs to get enough food for Aki to get by and coffee for herself. After she pays, she heads out and runs into Naoko. Mayu looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Are you okay?" Naoko asks.

"Yeah, just getting some stuff to get by." Mayu replies. "Listen, about this morning." Mayu starts.

Naoko looks at her worried and Mayu.

"I was kinda rude and I'm sorry." Mayu says.

"It's okay. I was out of line." Naoko admits.

Mayu shakes her head as she looks up at him.

"You weren't though, I was." Mayu tells him. 'This better get them off my back.' Mayu thinks, looking away. "So, I'm sorry." Mayu says again.

"It's okay." Naoko says.

Mayu looks at him.

"Wait here." Naoko tells her, walking off.

Mayu sighs. Naoko then walked back with two canned coffee. Mayu smiles.

"Pass a bag here." Naoko tells her.

Mayu hands a bag over and Naoko hands her a coffee.

"I assume you are heading home." Naoko says as they started walking.

"I am." Mayu replies. "I saw a group of investigators following me." Mayu whispers.

"I saw them too which is why I am walking you home and helping you." Naoko tells her softly.

Mayu looks at him shock, then smiles.

"Shinozaki, thank you." Mayu whispers.

Naoko looks at her.

"At six I have to be at school to pick Aki up. I like getting there at least ten minutes earlier." Mayu tells Naoko.

"Got it." Naoko says.

Mayu smiles.

'This is bad, really bad. If I make one wrong move, everything Aki and I built here will be destroyed.' Mayu thinks as they stop at a set of lights. 'I have to be careful, Shinozaki knows I am hiding something.' Mayu thinks, then yawns.

"Didn't sleep well?" Naoko asks.

"Not enough, I went to bed around three, got up at seven." Mayu replies.

"Sorry." Naoko says.

"Don't be, Aki called me first and I forgot to turn my alarm off." Mayu replies. "Come on." Mayu says as the lights change.

They head off.


	5. Chapter 5

Mayu and Naoko made it back to here apartment building. Mayu leads, first heading to see her landlord, Ruka Ito. She was a lovely old lady. Mayu knocks on the door, then sits her bag at her feet and pulls out the next two months rent. The door opens and Ruka smiles.

"Oh Hyata, it is lovely to see you." Ruka greets.

"Here is rent for the next two months." Mayu says, holding the money out.

"Always ahead you are." Ruka says, taking the money. "Thank you dear, take care." Ruka tells Mayu as she picks the bag up.

"I will Mrs Ito." Mayu says walking off with Naoko behind her.

"You pay two months in advance." Naoko says.

"That's how I stay on top of it. Once I get that out of the way, the two months of pay goes towards food, school and other bills." Mayu explains.

"Cleaver." Naoko said.

"Thanks." Mayu whispers.

They made it to Mayu's apartment. Mayu unlocks the door and walks in, kicking her shoes off and turns around as Naoko walks in. Mayu takes the bag and walks to her kitchen as Naoko starts taking his shoes off. She starts unpacking and sighs as she looks at Naoko who walks over.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one." Mayu says. "Do you think I am in danger?" Mayu asks worried.

Naoko sighs.

"I do, you have to be careful. Keep your head down and when you can, leave this ward." Naoko tells her.

"And go where? I have work and Aki, she's at school." Mayu asks.

Naoko sighs.

"What do I do?" Mayu asks.

"I don't have an answer, I'm sorry." Naoko replies.

Before Mayu could say anything, she heard the door slammed open so she quickly looks over as a group of investigators run in. Mayu was grabbed and slammed onto the ground. Mayu screams as she tries tot fight, but quickly gave up when they over powered her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard Naoko asks.

Mayu looks up to see an elderly man. She sighs. She knows him. Ryu Haru, grandfather of Seiko, her best friend.

"Haru." Mayu whispers.

"I have known something has been off about you since I met you at Seiko's birthday party two years ago. I had a feeling you weren't human." Ryu said.

"Let me go!" Mayu cries.

"Fukushima, send a team to get Aki Ino. She is a ghoul too." Ryu said.

"Don't!" Mayu screams.

Ryu put his hand up before Fukushima could run off. Mayu sighs.

"Do what you want to me. Don't harm Aki." Mayu tells him.

Ryu chuckles.

"She is your weak spot." Ryu said, walking up to Mayu who looks up at him.

"Enough Haru!" Naoko shouts, walking over.

Naoko grabs him. Ryu looks at him and Naoko pulls him back.

"She is human until proven otherwise." Naoko tells him.

"She's a ghoul!" Ryu shouts.

"You have a personal agenda against Hyata. You are off this case. I will bring this to my father and make sure of it." Naoko tells him.

Ryu sighs.

"Let her go." Naoko tells him.

Ryu sighs.

"Let her go, we are done here." Ryu tells the investigators as he walks off.

They let Mayu go and follows him. Naoko looks at Mayu who push herself up to her knees.

"Aki." Mayu whispers.

"You truly care for her." Naoko said.

Mayu nods.

"She saved me without knowing it. I tried to be good. I cleaned up. I stopped breaking the law, got a crappy job and this place just for her. I just want her to be happy." Mayu explains, then looks at Naoko who sighs. "If anything happens to me, promise you will look after Aki!" Mayu shouts.

Naoko looks at her shock. Mayu slams her hands on the ground and bows her head.

"Please Shinozaki, she's a good kid. She's got great grades, she is a great cook and cleans! She has a bright future and doesn't deserve it to be taken from her again! She lost her parents to ghouls! Please, protect Aki!" Mayu begs.

All she has ever cared about was Aki. She would give her life up for Aki, knowing Aki will be safe and free. Naoko looks at her shock, then sighs.

"I will." Naoko says.

Mayu looks at him with tears starting in her eyes.

"I will protect Aki if anything happens to you or even if you need me to." Naoko tells her.

"Shinozaki." Mayu whispers.

"Don't leave this ward till I tell you. They will track you." Naoko tells her.

Mayu nods.

"I have to go and take care of things, I'll be back when I have some news." Naoko explains.

"Okay." Mayu whispers.

Naoko walks off and Mayu sighs. They are onto her. She has to talk to Aki tonight about leaving if they have to or even, Aki staying with Naoko.

'He's human, she has a better chance with him than a monster like me.' Mayu thinks to herself as she stands up.

She wipes her eyes. She looks at the time and sighs. She had time to spear before she heads to the school. As the day went on, Mayu cleaned the apartment and fixed the door. When it was time, she heads off to the school. She gets on the train and sighs. She saw a few people staring at her.

"Mummy!" she heard a boy cry.

"Shh." she heard a woman's voice says.

'This is bad.' Mayu thinks as she pulls out her phone and looks for any news on her.

Her image has to be out. It has to be. She then stops at an article and sighs.

'There I am, suspected ghoul, extremely dangerous and avoid at all cost.' Mayu reads in her mind.

Her phone then started ringing and Mayu sighs, it was her boss, Hinasaki. Mayu answers it.

"Mr Hinasaki, how may I help you sir?" Mayu asks.

 _"I don't know if you can." Hinasaki replies, then lets out a long sigh._

Mayu sighs, she was fired.

"I lost my job, haven't I?" Mayu asks, getting straight to the point.

 _"I am sorry dear. You are one of my greatest worker. I don't want to but with this rumor, it's not good for my business." Hinasaki explains._

"It's okay sir, I will have to find another way to support Aki and myself." Mayu assures him. "You take care sir." Mayu then says.

 _"You to dear, I hope this blows over soon. And don't worry, I have sent money over for last night work as well as well as the week so you will be paid still." Hinasaki explains. "I better go, take care." Hinasaki says._

"Yes sir, bye." Mayu says, then hangs up. 'Shit, what do I do?' Mayu asks herself.

She sighs as the train stops. It was her stop. She got off and heads to the school. She felt eyes on her. People were staring at her. She made it to the school. She looks at the time, it was three minutes past six. She looks up as Aki runs out.

"Mayu!" Aki shouts, running over.

Aki gives Mayu a hug. Mayu felt tears in her eyes. How was she going to support Aki now?

"Aki." Mayu whispers as Rika, Yoshito, Mafuya and Seiko runs over.

"Mayu, we just heard you are on the list of suspected ghouls." Seiko says.

"Thanks to your grandfather." Mayu whispers.

"Mayu." Yoshito whispers.

"Aki… on the way here Hinasaki called me." Mayu starts.

Aki lets her go and looks up at her.

"I... I lost my job." Mayu whispers.

They looked at her shock.

"What, that isn't fair!" Seiko shouts.

"I don't know what to do Aki. I can't support you while I am on this list." Mayu whispers.

"And knowing our luck, Mrs Ito will kick us out of our apartment." Aki whispers.

Mayu nods.

"This can't be happening." Mafuya says.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, you two have to run." Seiko tells Mayu, pulling out her wallet.

She pulls out some money.

"Here, take it." Seiko tells Mayu.

"I can't." Mayu whispers.

"Take it, you and Aki need to leave the 17th Ward." Seiko tells her.

"I can't, not yet. Not till I get the okay from Shinozaki. If I run now, I will be hunted." Mayu explains.

"So what, wait to be killed by my grandfather." Seiko said.

"I was already close." Mayu whispers.

"He attacked you, didn't he?" Seiko asks.

Mayu nods.

"Tell me what happened." Seiko tells her.

Mayu nods, then explains what happened. Once she was done, Aki takes her hand and Mayu sighs.

"Whoa, he threaten Aki." Yoshito says.

Mayu nods.

"I don't care what happens to me. I will take it as karma for all the wrong I have done. Aki is all I care about." Mayu tells them.

"We know." Mafuya says.

Aki tighten her grip on Mayu's hand. Mayu looks over to see Ryu and Seiko looks at him shock. Yoshito and Mafuya quickly stand in front of Mayu and Aki as Ryu walks over.

"Grandfather, why are you her?" Seiko asks.

"To collect you, now come." Ryu replies.

"No." Seiko says.

"Now Seiko!" Ryu shouts.

Seiko walks back.

"I said no!" Seiko shouts.

Ryu sighs.

"She is a monster and yet, you three support her." Ryu says.

"Even if she was a ghoul, she is more human than you!" Seiko yells.

Ryu looks at her shock.

"Come on." Seiko says.

They started walking.

"Seiko!" they heard a woman's voice call.

"Shit, it's my mum." Seiko says.

They then stop as her mother runs over and grabs Seiko.

"Mum, let me go!" Seiko shouts, pulling free and walks back.

"You need to stay away from Mayu." Seiko's mother tells her.

"Why? Because of some lies on the news." Seiko asks.

Her mother grabs her.

"Because I told you." Seiko's mother tells her, then drags her off.

Mayu sighs.

"Mafuya, follow them." Yoshito tells him.

Mafuya nods as she chase after them.

"I have to take Aki home. We are in danger here." Mayu whispers.

"I'm taking you two home." Yoshito tells her as the trio starts walking.

"You don't have to." Mayu assures him.

"I do, you're my friend." Yoshito tells her.

"I'm coming." Rika says, grabbing Mayu's hand.

Mayu looks at her shock.

"Are you sure? It's late. You will get into trouble." Mayu asks.

"My parents work late tonight. They won't know till it's too late." Rika assures her.

Mayu nods, then sighs. She has a bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Mayu, Aki, Rika and Yoshito made it to Mayu's and Aki's apartment. Mayu sighs as she locks the door.

"This is a nice place." Rika says.

"Thanks." Aki says as they walk into living area.

Rika and Yoshito sits down on the lounge. Mayu sighs.

"Mayu." Yoshito says standing up.

He walks up to her. Mayu looks at him and sighs.

"This is my fault." Mayu whispers.

"No it isn't!" Aki shouts.

Mayu sighs as she looks at the door.

"What do we do?" Aki asks.

"There is a place we can go for a while. It's in the 7th Ward." Mayu says softly.

"But we have to leave everything behind." Aki says.

Mayu nods.

"That's not fair." Rika says.

"I can take your stuff. What you don't take I can look after." Yoshito tells Mayu who looks at him.

"Yoshito." Mayu whispers, then sighs. "I don't know what we are going to do. We might not be able to come back in a long time. I think we should sell what we can or give it away." Mayu explains.

"Mayu." Aki whispers.

Mayu looks at her, then sighs.

"It does sounds like a plan." Aki admits.

"I'll see what I can do." Yoshito says.

"You don't have to." Mayu assures him.

"What is going on, is wrong and I want to help you." Yoshito tells him.

Mayu sighs.

"I just don't want to be a burden." Mayu whispers.

They then heard a knock on the door, causing Mayu to jump.

"I got it." Yoshito tells Mayu who nods.

Yoshito walks over and opens the door a bit, then smiles as he opens it and Seiko and Mafuya walks in. Mayu looks at the pair shock.

"You got here a lot quicker than I thought." Yoshito said.

"Yeah, it was easy to ditch my mum." Seiko admits.

Mayu looks away as Seiko walks up to her.

"Mayu, what is it?" Seiko asks.

"I deserve this." Mayu whispers, crossing her arms.

"What, no you don't." Seiko tells her.

Mayu looks at Seiko with tears in her eyes, then at Aki.

"Don't Mayu." Aki tells her as she quickly gets up, then runs to Mayu's side.

"They have the right to know." Mayu whispers, walking away.

"Look, the lies will pass soon." Mafuya assures her.

"They aren't lies." Mayu whispers, turning her back to them.

"What?" Seiko whispers.

Aki runs to the door, opening it and looks around to make sure they are alone, then closes and locks it.

"Mayu." Yoshito whispers.

"You four should have stayed away from me. We told you from the beginning, didn't we. That we are trouble." Mayu said, activating her kakugan.

Aki sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Seiko asks.

Mayu chuckles, then turns around. Seiko, Rika, Mafuya and Yoshito looks at her shock as they walk back.

"My real name is Nakamura Mayu and I am a monster you should have avoided." Mayu tells them, then sighs as her eyes went back to normal.

"How?" Rika whispers as Aki walks to Mayu.

"I need a coffee." Mayu said walking into the kitchen.

"Aki, are you one too?" Rika asks.

"No, but you already knew that Rika." Aki replies as she turns to face them. "Please, let me explain everything before you run off and tell the Doves." Aki begs.

Seiko, Rika, Mafuya and Yoshito look at each other, then nods as they walk to the lounge and sits down. Aki walks over and stands in front of them.

"This all started over five years ago for me in the 10th Ward. I was with my parents, heading home after dinner. We decided to take a short cut. That is when we were attack by a ghoul. It killed my parents. I panic and I just kneeled there, then closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my head. I was scared. He was laughing at me, then it stopped. I opened my eyes and there Mayu was, standing there. Her kagune looked like wings. She saw me, then walks up to me and I gave her a hug and started crying instead. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Mayu picked me up into her arms and told everything was going okay and she was going to protect me." Aki explains as Mayu walks out.

"And I did my best, though it looks like it fails." Mayu whispers, walking to Aki. "She is human." Mayu adds.

"Mayu, why were you there?" Seiko asks, standing up.

"Trying to find the bastard that killed my parents. When I was six, my parents were killed by Ghoul Investigator. I spent years, hating all humans. Seven years ago, I left the place I was staying in the 7th Ward and headed to the 10th ward, looking for the ones that killed my parents. I spent two years, killing anyone in my way. Investigators, humans in my way, even ghouls that got in my way. Till I found Aki. The ghoul that killed her parents, attacked me and owed me a large sum of money. I just killed him, I didn't see Aki till I killed that ghoul. I then saw her. I was going to kill her, since she saw my face till she gave me a hug, crying." Mayu explains.

"Why did you spear her?" Seiko asks as Mayu takes a sip of her coffee.

"I looked at Aki and I saw myself. A young child that watched her parents get killed. Silly for a ghoul like me to raise a human, but I didn't know if she had family. I picked her up, assured her everything was going to be okay and walked off. We came here. A ward I have never been too. A place where no one knew us. We spent the first two years on the streets till I got enough cash to get this place. I did a lot of bad things, stealing and stuff." Mayu explains.

"Why tell us? You should know we will head to the Ghoul Investigators." Mafuya asks.

"Mafuya!" Yoshito shouts.

Seiko looks at Mayu.

"You have the right to know, after tonight we will never see each other again." Mayu tells them. "Aki, bags. I can't wait for Shinozaki. We have a train to catch." Mayu tells her.

Aki runs into her room. Mayu sighs.

"Don't get me wrong, I deserve all of this but Aki still needs me. Till she can stand on her own two feet, I will be by her." Mayu tells them.

"I'm so confused." Seiko admits.

They then heard a knock at the door. Mayu takes a mouthful of her coffee, then walks to the door and sits her cup down on the table by the door. She unlocks the door and opens it to see Ruka. Mayu looks at her shock as she walks back and Ruka walks in.

"Good, you are still here." Ruka said, closing the door and locks it.

Mayu walks back and Ruka walks up to her.

"I know what you are dear." Ruka said.

Mayu looks back to see Aki at her doorway, then looks at Ruka. Ruka holds out an envelope.

"Here, it's the rent you gave me this morning and extra." Ruka tells her.

"Wait, you know she is a ghoul?" Yoshiki asks.

"Yes, for two and a half years now. I remember it quite clear." Ruka replies.

Mayu takes the money.

"That night, on the way back from the store I was attacked by two ghouls. With me was a mother and her two young children, another woman around her early 30's and two high school students. We were boxed in, stuck between them in an alley. Then a third ghoul came, a young female with a orange and red fox mask on. She killed the two ghouls and we escaped. I came back and saw blood, I followed up to this floor and there she was, the fox ghoul. She took her mask off and… and it was Mayu. Mayu saved us and she was hurt badly. She knocked on her apartment door and Aki opened it, letting her in. I found the ghoul that saved my life and many others. I knew if I told anyone, she was have been taken so I cleaned up all the blood and kept it to myself." Ruka explains.

Mayu looks at her shock. Aki looks at her art book she was holding.

"The orange fox ghoul." Seiko whispers.

"She has saved many others." Aki tells them.

"Are you really the orange fox ghoul?" Yoshito asks.

Mayu nods, walking to the table by the door and grabs her coffee, then starts drinking it.

"My grandfather has been hunting you down." Seiko whispers.

"I know, that's why I stopped going out as much lately. Gotten too hot and sadly too many ghouls are around." Mayu explains.

"Mayu isn't a monster!" Aki shouts.

"Aki, can you get your bags, please." Mayu tells her.

Aki walks back into her room.

"I'll give you the keys, you can get rid of what is left." Mayu tells Ruka who nods.

"Of course." Ruka says.

Aki walks back with her bags and Mayu sighs.

"Do you have everything? Chargers? Clothes? Laptop? Toothbrush?" Mayu asks.

Aki nods. Mayu looks at Seiko, Rika, Yoshito and Mafuya, then walks into her room.

"You four should go." Aki said.

"There are so much I want to ask. How has she survive this long without anyone noticing? What about food? I mean, she can't survive without human flesh." Seiko asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know the answer for those." Aki replies.

"Does… has she… you know, ever had to use you as food?" Seiko asks.

Aki nods, place her hand on her left shoulder.

"It's rare, she rather not to. She normally gets food from a friend from another ward. I don't know much about that but a couple of times, she has needed something to eat. Mainly after fighting other ghouls and she get wounded, badly. I let her." Aki explains. "Please, don't take her away from me. I don't want to be alone." Aki begs.

"Aki." Seiko whispers.

Seiko then walks to the coffee table, kneeling down as she takes her bag off and sits it on the table.

"Seiko." Yoshito whispers, walking over.

"I'm writing all our details down on paper for them." Seiko tells them.

Rika runs over and Mafuya smiles.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mafuya admits, walking over.

"Also, we have food you can take. No use letting it go bad if it can be avoided" Aki tells Ruka who nods.

"Of course dear." Ruka said.

"Thank you, for everything. I guess you kinda saved our lives without us knowing. If I lost Mayu, I wouldn't know what to do." Aki says.

Ruka smiles.

"You just look after Mayu as much as she looks after you. You two need each other. It may be strange, she is a ghoul and you are a human, but without each other. You will be lost. Mayu might go back to her old ways. You will end on the streets." Ruka explains.

"Yes ma'am." Aki says.

They then heard a loud knock on the door. Aki sighs as she walks over, then looks back to see Mayu at her bedroom doorway with her bags.

"It's me!" they heard Naoko yell.

"Open it." Mayu tells Aki.

Aki nods as she opens it and walks back. Naoko walks in and sighs.

"Good, you two are packed and ready to go." Naoko says.

"Mr Shinozaki." Seiko says shock.

"Miss Haru, it's good see you are doing well." Naoko says.

Mayu walks over to Aki who looks at her. Seiko then got up and runs over.

"Here." Seiko says, holding the page over.

Aki grabs it and smiles.

"Thanks." Aki said.

"What is it?" Mayu asks.

"Contact detail." Aki replies.

Mayu looks at her shock, then smiles. She then grabs her keys and hands it to Ruka who smiles.

"Go." Ruka tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Come on Aki." Mayu says.

Aki nods. The pair follow Naoko out, putting their shoes one and heads to his car.

"So where to now?" Naoko asks.

"To see some people I haven't seen in seven years. Rather not tell you where." Mayu replies. "Just take us to the train station, please." Mayu tells Naoko.

"Of course." Naoko says.

They made it to his car, Mayu and Aki got into the back as Naoko got in and they head off.

"You worked so hard to get and keep that place." Aki whispers.

"I know." Mayu said.

"Can we ever come back?" Aki asks.

"I don't know Aki." Mayu replies, looking at Aki who sighs. "Time will tell I guess." Mayu adds.

"It will take a while for this to blow over." Naoko tells them.

"I know." Mayu whispers.

They made it to the train station, Mayu and Aki got out. Mayu walks to Naoko's window.

"Stay out of trouble and keep your head down." Naoko tells Mayu who nods.

"I will, thank you. I owe you so much." Mayu said.

"Be good kid." Naoko says, then drives off.

Mayu walks to Aki who looks at her.

"Come on, it's a long trip ahead." Mayu tells her.

Aki smiles and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Mayu and Aki made it to the 7th Ward. Mayu looks at Aki who was tired. It was late. The pair heads off and Mayu yawns.

"Will we be safe here?" Aki asks.

"I don't know." Mayu replies. "For now though, we will be. Just stay close to me okay." Mayu tells her as the pair start walking.

"This is scary." Aki whispers.

"I know." Mayu says as they walk out of the station. "This way." Mayu says.

Aki nods.

"Where are we going?" Aki asks.

"It's a surprise." Mayu says.

Aki nods, taking Mayu's hand. Mayu looks at the time, it was getting late. They were running out of time.

"Mayu, will the others be safe?" Aki asks softly.

"I believe they will be." Mayu says.

Aki nods. The pair walk in silent for a while. They then stop on a corner and Mayu smiles. Across the road was café, Moonlight.

"Come on." Mayu said, dragging Aki across the road.

"A café." Aki whispers.

"Yeah, I can't believe it is still here." Mayu admits.

Aki looks at her confused. The pair walks inside.

"Welcome." a female worker greets as she walks over, then looks at Mayu shock.

The worker has short dark red hair, green eyes and is wearing a white blouse, a black vest, a red bow tie, a black pleated skirt, black knee high stockings and black leather shoes. Aki let's Mayu hands go.

"Mayu." the worker whispers.

"Hi." Mayu whispers as a male worker walks over.

He has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well look at this Mei, your baby sister has finally come crawling home." he says.

"Shut it Ren!" Mei shouts.

"Are they like you?" Aki whispers.

"Yes." Mayu whispers.

Ren and Mei looks at her shock. Aki quickly hides behind Mayu.

"She knows you are a ghoul?" Mei asks.

Mayu nods.

"I... I would like that coffee now." Mayu whispers.

Mei smiles, then nods.

"Of course, sit." Mei tells them, pointing them to a round table with four chairs.

Mayu guides Aki over and the pair sits down, sitting their bags under the table. Then two workers walks in, a male with black hair and brown eyes, and a female who has long light brown hair and hazel eyes. Mei was behind the counter.

"Mika, can you get the sign in and lock the door. Ino, I need the rest of the sandwiches. We have a customer." Mei tells the pair.

"On it." Mika says walking out.

"And here I thought I had to throw them out." Ino says walking off.

Mayu looks at Aki who yawns. Ino then walks back and sits the plate of sandwiches down. Aki smiles as she starts eating. She hasn't had much to eat since lunch.

"Thanks." Mayu says.

Ino nods. Mika walks in with the sign and locks the door.

"Wait, why am I locking the door?" Mika asks.

"Because Kobayashi and Nami are coming in through the back door." Mei explains as she walks over to Mayu with two cups of coffee.

She sits on in front of Mayu, then sits down across from her. Ino, Ren and Mika walks to the counter and leans against it.

"So who is this?" Ino asks.

"Mayu, my little sister." Mei replies.

"It's been seven years Mei, no way this is a social call." Ren warns her.

"Ren!" Mei shouts.

"Now, now, not so loud." an elderly man says walking with in with another woman behind him.

The man has short grey hair and pale blue eyes while the woman has copper hair and brown eyes.

"Kobayashi, Nami." Ino greets.

"He's right. I'm in trouble, a lot of trouble." Mayu whispers.

Aki stops eating, sitting the half eating slice of sandwich down.

"I bet you are. That's what you get for killing humans for no reasons." Ren tells her, crossing his arms.

"I haven't killed a human in five years!" Mayu shouts, slamming her hand on the table.

Aki grabs her arm and Mayu sighs.

"And let's talk about this human girl by you. She knows too much." Ren adds.

Mayu looks at him.

"Come near her and I will kill you." Mayu warns Ren.

"Now, there isn't a reason to start a fight." Nami tells the pair.

Mayu looks at her coffee. She has her hands one either side of it.

"Nami is right, enough already." Kobayashi tells the pair, walking to Mayu.

"I tried to keep my head down. I worked a crappy job with crappy hours, I went to school, I even got us a small apartment. I tried so hard. I just wanted to do right by Aki." Mayu explains, clenching her hands.

"I see, it is hard to do so much on your own." Kobayashi says. "We have a spear apartment upstairs, across from Mei's too. You two take it. Enjoy your coffee and meal, go for a shower and get some much needed rest. I am sure you two have been through a lot. Tomorrow, we can work on what we will do about you and work." Kobayashi explains.

Mayu looks at him shock. Kobayashi smiles, placing his hand on top of Mayu's head.

"Welcome home, Nakamura Mayu." Kobayashi says.

Mayu felt tears in her eyes. Ren sighs.

"Welcome back Mayu." Ren whispers, giving in.

"It's late, Mika, Ren, Ino, you three go home." Nami tells them.

"Good idea, see you all tomorrow." Mika says walking out.

"Sleep sounds amazing." Ino said walking out.

"Well see you tomorrow Mayu." Ren says walking out.

Mayu sighs. Aki smiles as she starts eating again.

"It's late, I'll be in my room." Kobayashi tells them walking off.

Nami smiles.

"See you tomorrow." Nami says walking off.

Mayu takes a deep breath, then picks her coffee up and takes a sip.

"So when did you take, Aki was it, in?" Mei asks.

"Yeah and it was around five years ago." Mayu replies, then takes another sip.

"Five years." Mei whispers.

Mayu nods.

"Don't worry Mayu, you two are safe here. Everything is going to be fine." Mei tells her.

Mayu smiles.

"Thank you, I know I came so sudden and I am in a bit of trouble. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get help." Mayu admits as she sits her coffee down.

"I told you I would be waiting for you." Mei tells her.

Mayu nods.

"You did." Mayu whispers.

Mayu then looks at Aki who finish eating. Mayu chuckles.

"You really were hungry, huh." Mayu said.

"We didn't buy food for the train." Aki whispers.

"I know." Mayu says, then finishes her coffee.

Mayu sits her cup on the tray and Mei finish her coffee, then sits her cup on the tray and picks it up, then walks to the counter. Behind the counter there was two doors. Mei walks through one to the right.

"Where do they go?" Aki asks.

"The right leads to the back kitchen, storage and the back door while the left leads to the stairs that will take us to the second floor." Mayu replies.

"Is she really you sister?" Aki then asks, wanting to ask since she found out.

Mayu sighs.

"Yeah, she is. She stayed here while I ran off seven years ago. I haven't talked to her since. She's grown into a fine lady if you ask me." Mayu explains.

"I…" Aki whispers.

"There is still a lot I need to tell you but, that can wait till tomorrow. Shower and bed for you." Mayu tells Aki who smiles.

"Yes Mayu." Aki said as Mei walks back.

"Well come on." Mei said.

"Right." Mayu whispers standing up.

She grabs her bags. Aki smiles as she got up and grabs her bags. The pair walks to Mei who opens the door left door and they head upstairs.

"Sadly, this apartment only has one bedroom." Mei said.

"It's okay." Mayu says.

Mei nods as they stop at a door. Mayu looks at the door across to see Mei's name on it and smiles as Mei opens their door. Aki walks in first and Mayu follows. As they walked in, they saw they were in the kitchen. To the left was the benches was shaped as a L, separating the kitchen and lounge room area. The sink, oven and stovetop lines against the wall. Behind the bench at the end, leading to the lounge room, look like was the sitting area.

"Wow." Aki whispers, taking her shoes off.

She walks into the kitchen. Mayu looks to the left, by the door was the large fridge. She then takes her shoes off and walks forward, then looks to the right to see two sliding doors.

"The pantry." Mei says taking her shoes off.

She walks in, then close the door. Mayu looks at her, then at the pantry and slides the door open.

"Oh wow, I can store a lot of goods in there." Aki said running over.

"Yeah." Mayu whispers.

"Of course you need to buy everything your need. Beds, lounges, towels, food, stuff like that." Mei admits, then chuckles.

Mayu nods as she walks into the lounge room area. She looks down at the grey carpet, then looks into the kitchen which has grey tiles. She then walks to the window to see a balcony. She saw the door to her left and walks over, then opens it.

"Oh cool." Aki says running over.

"Yeah." Mayu whispers.

"The bedroom and bathroom is this way." Mei tells them.

Mayu looks at her, then saw the door. Mayu walks over and opens it, then goes into shock. The room was bigger than she thought. Aki runs over and smiles. Mayu walks in and Aki follows.

"We can fit two single beds in her for sure and dressers draws, plus there is a build-in wardrobe there." Aki explains.

Mayu looks to the right to see the wardrobe in the back corner and another door which she assumes leads to the bathroom. Mayu looks to the left out he large window. There was only thin white curtains over it.

"Mayu." Mei said, walking to her.

"I'm okay." Mayu whispers, looking at her.

Aki sits her bags down and pulls out a large pink bag, then two towels.

"I packed some towels, our washers, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner." Aki lists.

Mayu smiles.

"Good, now shower." Mayu tells her.

"Alright." Aki said, grabbing her pajamas.

She runs into the bathroom.

"I'll get you some pillows and blankets." Mei says walking off.

Mayu sighs as she walks out and onto the balcony.

'Did I do the right thing, dragging Aki all the way here?' Mayu asks herself.

She then heard a knock on the door. She walks back in as the door open and she saw Kobayashi.

"Kobayashi." Mayu says shock as Kobayashi walks in, taking his shoes off.

"How are you feeling Mayu?" Kobayashi asks, walking up to Mayu.

"Lost." Mayu replies.

"Lost huh, why is that?" Kobayashi asks.

"I shouldn't have dragged Aki all the way her. I should have done something else. Maybe talked to Shinozaki to look after her. After all, he already promised me he would." Mayu explains, walking to the window.

"Who is that?" Kobayashi asks, walking next to her.

"He's a Ghoul Investigator and he helped us escape. He doesn't know what I am, but he promised me if anything was to happen to me, he would look after Aki." Mayu explains.

"Everything will be fine, rest up." Kobayashi tells her.

Mayu nods. She was tried and when she is tried, she overthinks things. They then heard the door open so they look back as Mei walks in with blankets and pillows.

"Kobayashi." Mei said shock.

"Look after you baby sister Mei." Kobayashi tells Mei, walking to the door.

He quickly puts his shoes on.

"I will sir." Mei says.

Kobayashi walks out, closing the door behind him. Mei walks to Mayu, sitting the blankets by the bedroom door.

"Hey Mayu, are you okay?" Mei asks worried.

Mayu shakes her head, then gives Mei a hug and starts crying.

"I'm sorry." Mayu cries.

Mei smiles as she wraps her arms around Mayu tight.

"Honestly Mayu, you will be the death." Mei said.

Mayu tighten her grip around Mei.

"I tried so hard and-and I failed. I couldn't protect her." Mayu cries.

"No Mayu, you didn't fail." Mei tells her.

"Why does it feel like I have?" Mayu asks softly.

"Because you always do stuff on your own and never ask for help when you need it. You always feel like you have to do it on your own. You put too much pressure on yourself so when you fall, you fall down far and hard." Mei explains.

"I need help Mei." Mayu whispers.

"I know sis." Mei whispers. "And I will do everything to protect you and Aki." Mei tells her.

Mayu smiles as she calms down.

"Mei." Mayu whispers.

Mei lets her go and Mayu looks up.

"And tomorrow we can work on this apartment for you and Aki." Mei tells Mayu who walks back, then nods.

"Sounds like a plan." Mayu whispers.

"Get some rest." Mei tells her, walking to the door.

"I will." Mayu whispers.

"And I will see you in the morning." Mei says, putting her shoes on.

Mei walks out. Mayu smiles, closing the balcony window, then locks it and smiles. She then grabs the blankets and walks into the bedroom as Aki walks out of the bathroom.

"The water is amazing here and we have a bath and a shower." Aki tells her, then looks at Mayu worried. "Are you okay?" Aki asks.

Mayu smiles, sitting the blankets and pillows down.

"Yeah, I just need a shower." Mayu admits, grabbing her pajamas and walks into the bathroom.

To the left was the bath and shower with glass shower screen and to the right was the toilet, a cupboard and sink. Mayu closes the door and went for a hot shower, after a painful day, all she wants is rest. Once she was done, she walks out to see Aki waiting. Mayu walks over and grabs some blankets and pillows.

"Man, I am done." Mayu admits walking to the window and lies down by it.

"Mayu." Aki whispers, grabbing the last blankets and pillows.

She then runs over to Mayu who looks over. Aki lies down next to her.

"What is it?" Mayu asks.

"Will we restart our lives here?" Aki asks

"That is the plan. With school though, I will have to do something about a transfer for you or something." Mayu explains. "I'll work on that tomorrow. Let's just rest." Mayu tells her.

Aki nods, closing her eyes. Mayu looks out the window and smiles.

'Tomorrow, we will work one everything.' Mayu thinks.

 **And that's it, for now… after all, this is just the beginning… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
